


Pray for me and let's meet once again

by LeilaRose



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaRose/pseuds/LeilaRose
Summary: The letter came in an ocean blue envelope, his name and address written in a familiar squiggly handwriting.At first he sneered at the offensive thing, even held his lighter to it but then just chucked it onto his countertop and ignored it.That, was a mistake he regretted bitterly not long after.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Pray for me and let's meet once again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if I'm able to continue this. I personally don't like fanfics with the tags I used on this one. 
> 
> The idea came while I was severely sleep deprived and I couldn't shake it. 
> 
> -WARNING-  
> Rape, abuse and manipulation from a young age on, is mentioned/indicated.

The letter came in an ocean blue envelope, his name and address written in a familiar squiggly handwriting.

At first he sneered at the offensive thing, even held his lighter to it but then just chucked it onto his countertop and ignored it.

That, was a mistake he regretted bitterly not long after.

Not even two days later, news broke and everyone was talking about it and all he could do was scramble into his kitchen and tear the dreadful cheery blue envelope open.

His hands were shaking, his throat was closing up and he could barely keep his eyes from tearing up.

In the background his phone was going of, his tv was still playing the daily afternoon news but he could only focus on the letter in his clammy hands.

In his hands he held Steve fucking Harrington's suicide note.

\----------  
To the one who lit the darkness like a brightly soaring fire,

please never doubt my feelings, those that you saw when looking into my eyes, into my core, they were real.

I deeply cared for you in the short time we had together, in my heart I called it love. I did want to be with you in anyway I could, let you touch me and sink into your embrace. I dreamed, wished and prayed for a happy fulfilling future with you.

But I couldn't let you see what they had done to me, I couldn't have taken the look on your face once you new the truth.  
My soul and mind were shattered and torn to pieces so long ago. I did always wondered how I could make it this far, my mind only hanging by threads. 

My body hasn't been clean for years and the thought of dirtying you with the revolting filth burned into me, scared me endlessly.

They never stopped, always calling and threatening me with colorful pictures, moving or still. I did my best to shield you and the others of the same fate.

I'm so sorry I hurt you and couldn't be the one by your side in the sunlight. 

I know your future will be as dazzling and bright like your gorgeous smile.

Love,

Steve Harrington 

\----------

Billy let himself crumble to the cold marmor floor while clutching Steve's letter to his chest. His tears fell onto the already tear stained paper and soaked it once again with tears of misery.


End file.
